<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>afterwards by lucidnightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581920">afterwards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares'>lucidnightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse Party (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but mostly sweet), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, au where Morishige and Yoshiki lived, hints of character study but not big, oh to have a rare pair in an already dead fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Sakutaro develop a sort of relationship after the events of Heavenly Host. They make their best of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kishinuma Yoshiki/Mochida Satoshi, Kishinuma Yoshiki/Sakutarou Morishige, Kishinuma Yoshiki/Sakutarou Morishige/Mochida Satoshi, Mochida Satoshi/Sakutarou Morishige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>afterwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them never hung out together, before it all.</p><p>Satoshi and Yoshiki were friends, but in high school, you really only seem to perceive those involved within the confines of your little life. Morishige was never viewed as crucial to them, other than maybe a passing wave, and the most interaction either of them had with him was when Yoshiki broke his glasses by accident. </p><p>They all supposed that changed around Heavenly Host. They were the only ones able to escape it all, and they were all mourning. Family, a friend, a friend that resembled family.</p><p>They aren’t sure when it all started to happen. When Yoshiki started getting the other two fake id’s to go grab a beer with him, when Satoshi started to call them both by their given names, or when Morishige started to invite them to his acting recitals.</p><p>They don’t know when Yoshiki started to lend them his coat, when they started sitting on rooftops and talking about what friends would talk about and ignore what’s really on their minds, when they’d all break down and comfort each other.</p><p>It goes by in a blur. First kisses shared between the three of them all separately, then an awkward promise on a roof to explore their friend group further, a hesitant but excited confirmation of feelings, and things that they choose not to talk about in public.</p><p>They start living together, eventually, and they manage to bear the questions of Satoshi’s mom asking where everyone respectively sleeps in a house with only one bed and one couch, the comments from Morishige’s dad about how they’re all such great friends, and the statements from Yoshiki’s sister wondering why they didn’t just move in with girls instead. They just sigh and shrug, mostly.</p><p>It’s comfortable, a lot of the time, even — or perhaps especially —  when Yoshiki is purposefully flustering the others and then gets defensive when they purposefully fluster him back. When they’re just acting like they did in high school.</p><p>It’s not easy, though.</p><p>They know what happened when they were younger. They know that at some degree, that they all blame themselves.</p><p>They don’t bring up Ayumi, or Mayu, or Yuka. They don’t bring up Yui-sensei, or Shinohara, or Nakashima.</p><p>Some nights though, when they find Morishige sobbing in the bathroom saying he’s sorry over and over again, or Satoshi repeatedly asking himself why he didn’t save her, or when Yoshiki mumbles that he just wanted to protect everyone, they try to help. Even if it means reopening old wounds for everyone.</p><p>They don’t know if it’s love, and maybe, just maybe, they hope it is. But, as long as they’re together, they feel safe and happy. And they’d like to believe that now, that’s all that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>